Dissimulation
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Gintoki hanya seorang murid biasa, yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan dua orang disekitarnya. Namun ada kalanya saat dia menjadi istimewa, dikedua mata keji seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Hijikata hanya diam diawal, seakan sebagai sensei yang tidak tahu keadaan terpuruk muridnya, Sakata Gintoki. "Oi oi…anda kenapa, sensei?"/ "Kau curang". RnR? AU!


"Katsura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, dan kuharap kau tahu dan menjawabnya."

Katsura menatap sensei olahraganya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tumben, guru olahraga yang terkenal cuek dan diberi julukan 'Guru setan' itu bertanya padanya. Katsura Kotarou, salah satu murid bernasib sial yang lumayan sering kena hukum oleh guru didepannya saat ini, Hijikata Toushirou.

"Tanyakan saja…sensei. Dan tolong hormati diriku sekali-sekali! Ah, Gintoki juga! Sensei memanggil semua anak dengan marga keluarga dan menambahkan suffix-san! Masa kami berdua tidak?!" Jawab Katsura dengan bentakan.

Pria berambut hijau gelap berdiri dari kursi duduknya dan berdiri menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya, tidak melihat kearah Katsura sedikitpun, "Ada yang berbeda dari Sakata Gintoki, apa masalahnya?" Tanya pria berambut kehijau-hijauan itu seakan tidak mendengar omelan menjengkelkan Katsura.

Bahu Katsura sedikit terangkat, terkejut mendengar pernyatan barusan. Hijikata-sensei, menanyai Gintoki? Temannya yang berambut silver, yang terkenal selalu membangkang jauh lebih parah darinya dengan sensei didepannya? Hijikata menanyai permasalahan Gintoki dengan—hey! Katsura berani bersumpah bahwa sekarang ia sedang melihat wajah Hijikata yang sedikit…sendu? Pemandangan langka! Ia juga jadi tidak terlalu peduli dengan Hijikata yang mengabaikan omelannya tadi.

Katsura terbatuk kecil, sebagai alihan untuk menyembunyikan keterjkejutannya, "Oi oi…anda kenapa, sensei?"

.

.

.

.

**DISSIMULATE**

**HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU | SAKATA GINTOKI | TAKASUGI SHINSUKE**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki**

**WARN: OOCs, PWP, BDSM, BL, etc.**

**Mature Content!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

.

.

"Haah…hah…"

Desahan nafas berat terdengar menggema disekitar area tangga menuju lantai tiga. Seorang pemuda berambut silver terlihat sedang berusaha menaiki tangga dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang terlihat lambat dan kadang oleng hingga hampir terjatuh. Namun untung saja tangan kirinya masih bisa berpegangan kuat dengan gagang tangga sehingga bisa menahan dirinya.

Jumlah anak tangga yang ia naiki tidak terlalu banyak, sekitar 10 anak tangga. Namun yang Gintoki—nama pemuda berambut silver tersebut—rasakan adalah, bahwa ia sedang menaiki tangga yang tidak berujung. Sekarang, rasa pusing melanda kepalanya dan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat jika berjalan, itulah sebabnya ia kesulitan berjalan apalagi menaiki tangga. Bagaimanapun juga, Gintoki harus segera pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran pertama serta kedua dengan guru pembimbing yang sama—Toushirou-sensei—di pagi yang dingin ini telah dimulai.

Mata ikan mati pemuda itu yang terlihat sayu menerawang ke depan, melihat hanya ada 5 anak tangga yang harus ia naiki lagi, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur. Kali ini ia terus melangkah untuk naik dengan sedikit cepat, sampai tiba-tiba suara yang familiar ditelinganya terdengar.

"Kau seperti siput, Gintoki."

Nafas Gintoki tercekat, 'Orang itu…'

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu beristirahat di UKS saja." Dingin dan datar, suara itu sekarang yang menggema di area dekat tangga tersebut.

Gintoki berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, namun rasa seperti sentruman langsung terasa menyakitkan tepat saat ia membuka selangkangannya cukup lebar.

"Hee? Apa olah raga yang kuberikan di pagi buta tadi membuatmu bugar?"

Tanpa melihat kebelakang, Gintoki tahu betul siapa orang yang barusan berbicara. Dia, sensei yang baginya lebih menyebalkan atau lebih suka ia sebut brengsek, sensei olahraga renangnya, orang paling menyebalkan bagi Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Ara?" Terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai menapaki pada anak tangga, "Omonganku sama sekali tidak kau respon."

Mata Gintoki melebar, shock mengetahui senseinya berjalan mendekatinya, 'Tidak…jangan dekati aku. Pergi!'

Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi Takasugi akan menangkap mangsanya, "Kau…"

Gintoki merasakan punggungnya meremang, ia merasa bahwa tatapan tajam sedang menusuk dirinya dari belakang. Tanpa disadarinya kedua kakinya mulai bergetar, dan keringat dingin keluar begitu saja. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak itu agar menahan rintihan kesakitan yang sialnya terdengar seperti desahan itu keluar dan terdengar sampai ke telinga seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia berusaha melangkah lebih lebar lagi, namun sayangnya kakinya terasa kaku, terlalu takut.

"Kau sepertinya kurang kuberi latihan, aku akan menunggumu di ruang ganti klub renang saat istirahat. Kebetulan, karena musim dingin, tidak ada yang memakai gedung untuk berenang itu. Kau harus senang…"

Tangan dingin Takasugi menepuk pelan pundak kanan Gintoki, membuat yang ditepuk membeku ditempatnya, "aku akan memberikan kenikmatan lagi pada—"

"Gintoki? Shinsuke-san?"

Takasugi menoleh kebelakang—atau lebih tepatnya kebawah, dimana ada seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri sambil menatap aneh padanya dan tentu saja juga Gintoki.

Walau wajah Takasugi telihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menahan rasa kesal. Ucapannya telah dipotong oleh suara yang ia tidak harapkan. Dan orang yang telah 'mengganggunya' adalah—

"Toushirou-san, kupikir kau sudah memasuki kelasmu?" Tanya Takasugi dengan tampang datarnya. Hijikata alias Toushirou mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Dari pada itu, sedang apa kalian berdua?"

Gintoki yang sejak tadi tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Ini kesempatan emas baginya, Takasugi sedang diajak bicara oleh Hijikata, maka ia harus pergi secepatnya.

Tinggal 3 tangga lagi Gintoki akan mencapai tangga dan itu membuat Gintoki senang bukan main.

'Ayolah, sedikit lagi!' batin Gintoki mensupport kedua kakinya untuk cepat melangkah dan mengabaikan rasa sakit diselangkangannya.

"Gintoki sakit."

'eh?'

"Jadi aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Mendengar penjelasan tiba-tiba dari mulut seseorang yang ia benci, siapa lagi kalau bukan Takasugi, membuat Gintoki kembali takut. Dia memang sakit, tapi dia akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia pergi ke UKS. Ia akan lebih aman jika sudah bersama Katsura,temannya yang satu itu walaupun bodoh setidaknya bisa terus bersamanya seharian sehingga ia bisa terhindar dari tangan kotor Takasugi.

Didorong rasa takut yang cukup membuatnya bergetar, Gintoki membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak sakit!"

Teriakan Gintoki terdengar menggema. Mengalihkan pandangan Takasugi dan Hijikata terfokus kearahnya sepenuhnya.

"Tidak boleh memaksakan diri, Gintoki." Ujar Takasugi pelan. Gintoki hampir mencelos mendengar penuturan kata Takasugi barusan yang terdengar seakan-akan peduli padanya. Namun Gintoki tahu betul bahwa itu adalah alibi agar ia dibaringkan di UKS dan saat istirahat tiba, Takasugi akan mudah 'menculiknya'.

Kedua manik Hijikata menatap Gintoki dan Takasugi. Ada yang tidak beres. Wajah Takasugi memang terlihat tenang dan datar, namun ia dapat menemukan ketakutan yang luar biasa pada Gintoki. Terjelas dari mimik wajahnya yang sedikit merengut ketakutan itu. Hijikata jadi merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat anak didik yang selalu sok berani dan sering berkelahi dengannya itu berwajah seperti itu. Namun ia masih bisa menahan ekspresinya. Wajahnya juga menunjukan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak peduli bocah ingusan seperti Gintoki sakit atau tidak. Pokoknya ia harus mengikuti pelajaranku." Ucap Hijikata datar, diliriknya cepat Takasugi yang masih menunjukan ekspresi datar, "Gintoki, cepat naik dan masuk kelas, Aho."

Gintoki terlihat senang bukan main, "Hai!" saking senangnya, ia terlihat berlari—walaupun ada gemetaran yang terlihat ditubuhnya—menaiki tangga dan segera menuju kekelasnya. Rasa sakitnya jadi sedikit yang terasa.

'Terima kasih, Aho sensei!' batin Gintoki dengan senyuman miring yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat Gintoki yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya, membuat Takasugi merasa kesal, dan wajah datarnya masih sanggup menutupi kekesalannya tersebut.

Hijikata pergi melangkah menaiki tangga tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan ia tidak melihat Takasugi.

Setelah Hijikata hilang dari pandangan Takasugi, pria itu menyeringai, "Kau pintar, Toushirou."

.

.

.

.

.

"ZURA JANAI, KATSURA DA!"

Teriakan yang sudah tidak asing dikelas 3-Z itu kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi Gin-chan memanggilmu Zura maka aku juga sama-aru!"

"Kau jahat Gintoki!"

Gintoki menghela nafas malas, rasa sakit diselangkangannya syukurlah sudah menghilang, "Kau berisik, Zura."

Katsura membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, "ZURA JANAI, KATSURA DA!"

Gadis berambut ungu berjalan mendekati Gintoki yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di kursinya dengan cangkir bewarna ungu ditangan kanannya, "Gin-san~ aku bawakan teh untukmu! Kyaa! Walaupun ada kantung mata diwajah Gin-san namun ketampanannya tetap terlihaat! KYAA!"

"MINGGIR KAU GORILLA!" Gadis berambut coklat biasa dipanggil Otae terlihat sibuk melemparkan barang-barang dari tas berwarna ungu yang diketahui milik Sarutobi kearah pemuda berkulit tan yang mirip gorilla bernama Kondou. Sarutobi, perempuan berambut ungu yang sedang sibuk menawarkan secangkir teh panas yang masih setia mengepul-ngepulkan asapnya pada Gintoki yang bersikeras menolaknya.

Melihat barang-barangnya dilempar ke arah Gorilla, Sarutobi mengamuk, "KENAPA HARUS ISI TAS MILIKK—"

"AAARRGGHH! INI PANAS, BODOH!"

Gintoki berdiri bangkit dari kursinya dengan baju seragam putihnya yang terlihat basah, Sarutobi tidak sengaja menumpahkannya karena asyik berteriak terbakar emosi. Untung saja Gintoki melepas blazer hitamnya sedari tadi sehingga ia bisa menutupi baju kemeja putihnya yang terlihat sangat basah. Air teh panas itu membahasi kemejanya dari bagian dada hingga perut, memperlihatkan badannya dengan cukup jelas akibat kain kemeja yang menempel erat pada kulitnya.

Sarutobi yang melihat pemandangan tersebut sudah tergeletak dilantai dekat kaki Gintoki dengan darah keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya—_nosebleed_.

"Uaah! Gin-chan berotot-aru! Tidak seperti badan Sadist!" Kagura melihat Gintoki dengan berbinar-binar.

"Berisik, Kuso gaki." Satu jitakan mendarat sukses dikepala kecil Kagura.

Alhasil, kelas sangat kacau sekarang, Duo Gorilla seang kejar-kejaran, Sarutobi menumpahkan darah, Katsura dan tembok, Kagura dan Sougo yang sudah berkelahi sambil sesekali melemparkan kursi pada satu sama lain. Gintoki mengeluh, padahal baru sepuluh menit semenjak Hijikata-sensei itu izin keluar kelas karena tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk ke handphonenya

Mata ikan mati Gintoki melirik kearah jam yang bertengger di dinding kelas, jam menunjukan lima menit lagi waktu istirahat.

"Percuma menunggu sensei baka itu." Ujar Gintoki pelan.

Diliriknya Katsura yang berjalan kearahnya—tidak lagi meratap dengan dinding.

"Ayo ke kantin, Zura."

"Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau ke wc terlebih dahulu, baka. Bersihkan bajumu itu, nanti akan terasa lenket. Masalahnya itu the manis, dan sekarang musim dingin." Katsura mengambil blazer Gintoki yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dan memberinya pada Gintoki.

"Baiklah…" Gintoki mengambil blazernya dan memakinya. Mereka segera keluar kelas bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar, Gintoki." Katsura mnyendarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah pintu masuk toilet laki-laki. Gintoki hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera memasuki wc.

WC terlihhat sepi, Gintoki berasumsi hanya ialah sendiri disana. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati westafel dan segera membuka blazernya, hendak menyiram sedikit-sedikit bagian bajunya yang basah oleh teh manis.

"Mendokusei…" Eluhan terdengar.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan kegiatan 'mencuci'nya, Gintoki kembali memakai blazer hitamnya dan hendak keluar wc, namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan berbalutkan sapu tangan hitam membekap mulut dan hidungnya dari belakang.

'Shimatta!'

Perlahan kesadaran Gintoki menghilang.

.

.

.

To: Toushirou

_Kau curang._

-Takasugi

.

.

.

.

To: Takasugi.

_Tentu._

-Hijikata

.

.

.

.

"Aaah…Nghh…UHH!"

"Bagaimana, hm? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Nnnh…Aaah, uuh…se-sen…seinnhhhh.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sebut namaku."

"Hentikaannhh…sen..se—AAKH!"

Dengan cepat dan kasar, sebuah telapak tangan besar dengan mudahnya mencengkram dan menarik pipi seorang pemuda dibawahnya sehingga mereka kembali berciuman. Tidak sekedar ciuman biasa yang ditambahi dengan kelembutan, namun ciuman paksa dan kasar. Sehingga ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang menyesakkan. Berkali-kali pemuda dibawahnya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk terlepas dari ciuman mendesakkan itu, berkali-kali pula pria diatasnya melukai bibirnya—menggigitnya—hingga berdarah.

"Mfffhh! Nnggh! Mmppfhh!"

Suara desahan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu menggema di ruangan dimana dia sedang disetubuhi—atau lebih tepatnya diperkosa—. Bibirnya, lehernya, pundaknya, kedua nipple pink-nya, bahkan lubang anusnya terasa menyakitkan.

Bibirnya yang dilukai berkali-kali padahal belum sampai sejam dia disetubuhi, lalu lehernya yang terdapat kiss mark disana, terdapat luka bekas gigitan di pundaknya, kedua nipplenya yang berkali-kali digigit, dijilat, bahkan dipelintir, dan lubang anusnya yang terasa luar biasa menyakitkan karena dipaksa dimasuki berkali-kali secara kasar.

"MMFFHH! MPPHHH!" erangan tertahan mulai terdengar semakin keras dari sepasang bibir yang sedang dikuasai penuh oleh bibir seseorang. Menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang berada 'dibawah' mulai kehabisan oksigen, pria yang bisa dibilang menguasai permainan panas itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir partner bermainnya secara perlahan sehingga jejak benang saliva yang menyatu dari kedua bibir mereka terlihat jelas.

Dengan cepat mulut Gintoki—nama pemuda yang sedang mendapat nasib sial tersebut—menganga lebar agar dapat mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Namun walaupun dadanya terlepas dari rasa sakit, tetap saja perasaannya tidak bisa lepas dari 'luka'.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil namaku. Sebut 'Takasugi'. Bukan sensei."

Pria itu menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Gintoki secara seduktif, "Aku bukan gurumu sekarang."

Takasugi, pria yang memegang kendali permainan tersebut, semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua paha Gintoki. Lalu memperbaiki letak kaki kiri Gintoki yang sempat merosot kepingganggya karena lemas untuk kembali berada diatas pundaknya.

"Ta-Taka..su..ngghhh"

Takasugi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih keras dan tegak itu dari lubang Gintoki. Terlihat jelas sperma bercampur darah akibat rektum yang terluka keluar dari lubang anus Gintoki.

Gintoki merasa sedikit senang karena sepertinya permainan panas mereka sudah selesai. Dia berniat untuk segera kabur apabila Takasugi sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Takasugi terangkat untuk mengelus kejantanan Gintoki yang sudah lemas. Membuat wajah Gintoki yang sudah memerah semakin memerah, bahkan desahannya kembali terdengar. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hati Gintoki, sepertinya permainan mereka belum selesai. Dan Gintoki mulai merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Walaupun pikirannnya menolak sekuat apapun, tetap saja dia sedikit terbawa dengan rasa nikmat dari permainan yang diberikan senseinya itu.

"Hentikaaannh…Nghhh,, uuhh….ahh..aaaakh….nngghhh….."

"Bagus, kau mulai mau menyebut namaku. Tapi yang tadi itu kurang jelas, katakan lebih jelas lagi." Ujar Takasugi. Gintoki merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar melihat mata Takasugi yang berkilat tajam tepat kearah kedua matanya. Gintoki tidak percaya bahwa guru renang-nya ini akan memperkosanya _lagi_ sore ini. Di ruang loker ganti pakaian gedung olahraga berenang milik sekolah. Sialnya, sekolah sudah sepi, jadi sekeras apapun Gintoki berteriak minta tolong, tidak akan ada yang mendengar untuk menolongnya.

Takasugi mengelus kejantanan Gintoki semakin cepat. Dengan gerakan atas-bawah, membuat kejantanan Gintoki kembali menegak.

"Sebut namaku lagi, dengan jelas." Ujar Takasugi dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Ta…nghh.."

Takasugi semakin cepat mengelus kejantanan Gintoki. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, membuah darah segar kembali mengalir dari sana. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mudah diperintah oleh sensei-nya tersebut. Menuruti perkataan senseinya tersebut sama saja membuat harga diri Gintoki semakin terinjak-injak. Bahkan ia merasa lebih hina dari seorang pelacur yang senantiasa memberikan tubuhnya untuk siapapun.

"Nggh….aaahh!" Orgasme. Lagi-lagi Gintoki orgasme yang ia tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya. Spermanya lagi-lagi mengotori seragamnya dibagian dada, dan sedikit mengotori kemeja putih Takasugi. Dan desahan dari orgasme tersebut tidak bisa ditahannya dan lolos keluar begitu saja.

Melihat Gintoki orgasme, Takasugi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum mengerikannya. Kembali dimasukkannya kejantanannya dengan satu hentakan.

"AHN!"

"Katakan namaku dengan jelas. Tanpa ada desahan terselip didalam namaku."

Mendengar Takasugi kembali memerintahnya, membuat Gintoki merasa kesal dan berusaha membebaskan kedua tangannya dari ikatan dasi yang dengan kuatnya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan itu tidak berhasil, selain karena Gintoki yang merasa lemas, ditambah kedua tangannya yang diikat dibelakang punggungnya—ditimpa oleh tubuhnya sendiri—.

Akhirnya setelah berfikir cukup lama—walaupun tidak terlalu fokus karena Takasugi masih 'menggoda kejantanannya—, akhirnya Gintoki berusaha untuk menyebut nama gurunya itu tanpa desahan, agar permainan gila ini akan cepat selesai.

"Taka…nggh!" Gagal.

Takasugi menyeringai, "Coba lagi." Gerakan tangannya semakin menggila dibawah sana.

Gintoki sempat melirik seringaian Takasugi yang sukses membuatnya merinding ketakutan,"Takasu…gi..nngghh..AAH!"

Tiba-tiba cengkraman Takasugi pada kejantanan Gintoki terasa semakin kuat—sangat kuat. Membuat rasa sakit terasa menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya bagaikan sengatan listrik. Nafasnya pun semakin memburu, keringat pun semakin banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya.

Takasugi terdiam sebentar, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Ntah apa yang ia perhatikan, namun meihat Takasugi seperti itu membuat Gintoki merasa akan ada hal buruk lainnya yang akan segera menimpanya.

"Ahaha..haha!" Tawa Takasugi, Gintoki sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar Takasugi yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

Terdengar suara desisan berbahaya, "Gintoki…sekali kukatakan 'Jelas', berarti kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tapi…"

Gintoki merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang dingin bergerak dari kejantanannya ke pinggulnya, perutnya, lalu dadanya, lehernya, bahkan dagu dan akhirnya tepat berhenti di kedua pipi Gintoki—menangkupnya. Tangkupan itu tidak terlalu kuat, namun tetap mampu membuat bulu kuduk Gintoki meremang.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Shinsuke."

Terdengar suara pintu yang menutup pelan. Gintoki menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan terkejut meliat siapa yang datang,

"Hijikata-…..sensei?"

Merasa dipanggil, Hijikata mendekati Gintoki dan Takasugi yang masih bersatu tersebut, "ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa maksudny—AKH!"

Dengan secara tiba-tiba dan cepat Takasugi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Gintoki, terlihat jelas cairan semen bercampur darah keluar dari sana.

Takasugi berdiri dan memperbaiki celananya, "Giliran kau," Lalu berjalan menjauh, menuju sebuah tas hitam disudut ruangan.

"Hm?" Hijikata berjongkok dan menatap Gintoki dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat tajam, Diperhatikannya wajah Gintoki yang memerah, "Jadi seperti ini wajahmu setiap disetubuhi, hm?"

Gintoki berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari ikatan sialan dibelakang punggungnya dengan gerakan lemah, sudah pasti hasilnya nihil.

"Baik." Gumam pria bersurai kehijau-hijauan tersebut. Dengan gerakan santai ia kembali berdiri dan mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk berdiri di samping bagian tubuh Gintoki, dan kaki kirinya di bagian tubuh yang satunya. Alhasil, Gintoki berada di antara kedua kaki jenjang senseinya yang masih berdiri tersebut.

"ma-mau apa..?" bisik Gintoki pelan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hijikata segera berjongkok tepat diatas dada Gintoki, dengan perlahan tapi pasti ditariknya ikat pinggang serta celananya yang sudah terasa menyempit tersebut, setelah terbuka, terlihat jelas kejantanan Hijikata yang sudah terlihat mengeras dan tegang didepan kedua mata Gintoki.

Hijikata menyeringai, "_Blow job_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~!**

KYAAAA! INILAH FF RATE-M PERTAMA SAYA MINNA-SAN! **#tebarkonfeti**

Aku gak pernah menyangka kalau ff rateM pertama saya akan singgah di pair Yaoi. Gak nyangka XD. Karena sejujurnya saya lebih mending buat cerita rateM yaoi dari pada straight. Dan sebenarnya ini awalnya adalah oneshot, tapi kepanjangan, sampai 4ribu kata, jadi bakal dibuat twoshot aja. Dan saya juga bkn author baru, saya sengaja buat ff rateM di akun yang berbeda xD.

Dimana dia si Yukimura? INIH! NEE SUDAH BUATKAN UNTUKMU NAK! #saltocantik

**Review kudasai?**


End file.
